Incognito
by pottersweetie
Summary: What happens when Hermione and her boyfriend go to a Halloween party dressed exactly like Harry and his girlfriend, causing Harry and Hermione to accidentally kiss?


Incognito  
By: pottersweetie 

**Author's Note:** One-shot for Halloween. Thanks to Justin B. for giving me the idea, and sorry for your 'stupid lack of you not being able to find love'. Hope you all like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

P.S. This was written before last Halloween, but I only actually finished it in time for this one.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is a 'Shakespearean masquerade couple'?" Vince asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, snatching the paper from out of his hand, "It's romantic and historical!" she replied.

"Whatever you say," he replied.

Vince Hall was eighteen, a year older than Hermione. He was a musician and an unemployed wizard. He had dark brown hair that slipped into his eyes, his brown eyes were often changing colors which he found 'awesome' and Hermione found slightly irritating.

"Hey Hermy," she cringed. "Wanna hear this new song I wrote?" he questioned.

"Uh Vinc-"

It goes like this, "Girl, you shine! You're so bright I have to wear sunglasses in the nighttime! Girl-"

"Hey Vince! Do you think you could show me the song later, we need to start getting ready!"

And so they did.

Meanwhile

"Shakespearean masquerade couple'?" she arched an eyebrow at him. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Hey listen Ginerva!" he said teasingly, prodding her with his index finger. "You told me to go get you a costume for couples and this was all they had left."

She sighed, "I still think we could have gone as the Little Mermaid and a sailor, it would have been cute," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "No, that's okay!"

She laughed and shrugged, "All right I guess it's cool," she looked through the outfits. "These masks are gorgeous!"

He smiled, "I knew you'd like them."

She laughed.

"So do you know anyone else who's going?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged again, "Hermione and Vince are going-"

Harry groaned, "I hate that _musician_!"

"Harry, he's not that bad!"

"Hey Gin, he wrote a song about Hermione's hair once!"

She bit back a smile, "So what? I think it's cute."

"Oh you would!" he laughed.

"Come on, let's get ready!" she said.

And so they did.

"I can't find anyone in here!" Hermione shouted towards Vince.

"Yeah I know it's crazy!"

They began to crane their necks over the sea of people and turned around full-circle to find anyone with a familiar face. All to no avail. It hardly helped at all because they soon lost each other in the waves of costumed people.

"Do you know where Hermione and Vince are?" Ginny asked over the music and voices.

"No idea!" he shouted back. "They could be anyone in this masked horde of losers!"

Ginny laughed, and continued to look around, Harry did as well. Of course, this did nothing, except force them to lose each other in the waves of costumed people.

"Damnit!" Hermione whispered under her breath, turning around several times to scan the crowd.

Her shoulders fell and she began to search for Vince.

_He was a here a bloody minute ago!_ she thought to herself.

She turned around at least fifty times, craning her neck in all different directions. It was hopeless, she couldn't find a single, solitary person she knew. Her head was spinning as people bopped and slid around her, dancing to the irritating music reverberating around them. People ran passed her over and over, bumping into her as they went. She was growing incredibly annoyed.

The extremely loud and upbeat music was pounding in her head, filtering through her ears nonstop. The walls were pulsating with volume and commotion and since she wasn't the tallest person in the room she could hardly see above anyone.

Then there it was. Dark mask, dark hair. It had to be Vince. He was hurrying through the crowd, confused, it had to be Vince looking for her. She didn't bother calling out his name because she knew he wouldn't hear her so she caught up with him.

_This is brilliant!_ Harry thought to himself. _Where in Merlin's name is Ginny?_

Harry was currently swerving through the endless labyrinth of costumes, looking for Ginny. It was utterly, completely, totally, and undeniably hopeless. He looked around, _All right, tonight her hair is curly and red, of course. She's wearing that red 'Shakespearean masquerade' dress with the gold mask- Oh sod it, this is hopeless._

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, coming face-to-face with Ginny. Or at least he thought it was Ginny. She seemed different but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her hair seemed darker, browner, curlier? But he figured it was just the dim lighting of the room. Her face didn't seem as pale and she had less freckles. He also didn't remember her hair being half up or her eyes being that shade of brown almost-- Chocolatey? She was wearing the same masquerade costume so he shrugged it off as the atmosphere of the room and smiled.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Hermione finally caught up with Vince, finding it difficult to walk quickly in the dress but she managed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. He seemed different. He was wearing the costume with the black mask over his eyes and nose but he seemed different from when she had last spoke to him. His dark brown hair seemed-- Darker-- And his eyes were not a light shade of brown but a dark shade of green (this didn't surprise for his eyes always changed color). His hair wasn't flopping in front of his mask but sticking up in every direction, he seemed a bit taller as well... And not so scrawny.

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" she said, loudly over the noise.

  
Her voice sounded different as well, but he soon forgot about it-- She was screaming over the music, and his hearing was probably faltering because of the noise.

He replied, "I've been looking for you, too!"

His voice sounded off. Not all smooth and doctored with tea and lemon extract, but slightly rough and deeper. She brushed it off as the music and noise making him shout louder and continued talking.

"It's completely mad in here!" she shouted.

"What?!" he asked, leaning closer for he couldn't hear her.

"I said it's completely mad in here!" she reiterated.

"Oh. I know!" he looked around. "Have you found anyone?"

"No one."

"What about Her-" he was cut off when some rammed into her and pushed her into him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked around to find the culprit but they were no where in sight, she looked back at him, "I'm fine."

"Hey, listen, do you wanna go for a walk or something? We'll come back once we regain our actual voices," he suggested.

She smiled and nodded.

They walked out of the house and down the empty road for a short walk. The air was crisp and the wind would come sweeping every few seconds. They walked for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the ability to hear themselves breath and/or think.

"That song you wrote today, was that about me?" she asked.

He looked at her, "What song?"

She sighed, "You know the one with thing shine and the sun glasses-"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You can be so thick sometimes," she shook her head.

He stared at her, about to ask her what she was talking about but she cut him off.

"No matter, I thought it was sweet," she smiled.

"What bloody song are you-" but she had cut him off with a kiss.

At first he was confused, _Why is Ginny acting so weird?_ he thought as she kissed him. _Why is she kissing so differently?  
_  
The kiss was in fact different to him and vice versa.

_Why is he kissing differently?_

In fact they were both wondering why the kiss wasn't so awkward and clumsy, as it usually was. It was sweet and-- Perfect. Absolutely perfect. It wasn't ordinary but it was elaborate, yet it was simple and over the top at the same time. There were fire works, bursting lights, etc. But it was odd because they had never experienced this feeling when kissing this certain person before, it seemed odd and lacking much sense.

They pulled apart and stared at each other breathlessly.

"That was. . . . "

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"When did you learn to kiss like that Gin?"

"Gin?!" she shrieked. "What's that about Vinc_ent_?!"

"Vincent?!" he ripped off his mask, as did she.

They both looked up and stared at each other.

"Harry?!"

"Hermione?!"

"OH MY GOD!" They yelled in unison.

"Did we--"

"Uh huh."

"Were we--"

"Right-o."

"Are you-"

"Yes sir."

"HOW?!" Harry demanded.

Hermione shook her head, looking thoroughly dazed.

"You stole Ginny's costume!" he pointed at her.

Her mouth fell open, "Have you gone mad?!"

"Oh my God, you're Ginny!?"

"No you prat! We both came as the 'Shakespearean Masquerade Couple'!"

A look of realization fell over his face.

"Oh Merlin, you're right!"

"Harry! There you are!" Ginny shouted and the man turned around.

"Sorry Ginny, it's just me," he replied.

She peered into the eyes of the mask, "Me who?"

He pulled the mask off and flashed a smile at her, "Just Vince."

"Oh Vince, hey!" she smiled. "You're wearing the same costume as Harry," she pointed out.

"And you're wearing the same costume as Hermione," he replied.

"The Shakespearean Masquerade Couple," they said at the same time, both in disgust.

They laughed.

"Yeah I wasn't too into the idea either," Vince said.

She agreed.

"Speaking of the two, have you seen them?" she asked, looking around again.

"No, maybe we could look together," he suggested.

She nodded and they set out to find Harry and Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm so confused," Harry said monotonously.

They were sitting on a bench on the side of the road, still rather shaken by the kiss.

"Why are you confused?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.

He looked at her, "That was amazing!"

There was silence.

"I mean I've never-- That was-- Where the bloody hell did you learn to kiss like that?" he demanded.

She stared at him, "You mean Ginny doesn't kiss like that?"

"Are you daft? Of course n-- Ginny a-and Vince. What are we gonna tell them?" he asked.

"I dunno," she muttered, shaking her head, her thoughts suddenly muddled.

Harry sighed deeply, as if trying to release all the stress in his body.

And they sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but really lasted a few minutes.

"We need to go find them," Harry announced.

Hermione looked up at him, somewhat startled.

He noticed her expression and frowned, "You know we have to tell them."

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, it's the right thing to do, I know." And she stood up, setting off down the street.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Hermione could see and hear the couple from a distance but they didn't say anything about it. After all, they two had been swapping spit only several minutes ago. But when they realized the giggling, nuzzling, whispering and swapping from behind the tree was coming from Ginny and Vince they nearly tripped over their own feet. Ginny and Vince, caught in the very same act they had been committing.

They exchanged a look that went from sheer confusion to happiness.

And then Harry said, "Ginny!"

Hermione played along, "Vince!?"

Their voices came out shocked and apalled. Ginny and Vince broke apart, looking at the two with guilt masking their features.

"How could you do this?" Harry asked, his voice quiet as if he was about to cry.

Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.

"Harry, you don't-"

"NO," he cut her off. "I do, Ginny. I do."

Hermione mustered up some tears that never fell, making her eyes shine and Vince frown.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, as if containing a sob.

Harry looked at her, "It's all right Hermione, come here," and she walked into his embrace, laughing into his chest.

Vince, of course, thought she was sobbing and tried to walk over to her.

Harry shook his head at him, "I hope you two are very happy together," he said honestly to both Ginny and Vince.

And Hermione and Harry began walking away.

Once they were out of earshot of the other two they began laughing.

"Oh, irony," Harry sighed.

Hermione laughed, "Maybe we should tell them the truth."

He thought for a minute, "Let's leave that for another Halloween."

**Author's Note:** Finally finished this one. Took me a whole year so I hope you like it! Please review. Happy Halloween!


End file.
